In general, a content search and a content recommendation may be performed based on metadata of contents. A user may request the content recommendation by inputting content-related searching information including, for example, a name and a type of desired contents in a search engine provided in a content providing platform or on the Internet.
Recently, technology for automatically recognizing a user and providing contents that may be preferred by the recognized user has been launched. For example, the technology may be implemented by setting an identification (ID) for a face of a user, determining an ID corresponding to a current user based on faces of users acquired through a camera, and providing preference contents of the determined ID.